


The Bat and the Crane

by lovekittiesw



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekittiesw/pseuds/lovekittiesw
Summary: Batman comes across a injured Scarecrow in a alley way one night and brings him home. He sets out to help his old friend.





	1. Chapter 1

The streets were empty, except for some police officers out on patrol. Everyone else was in bed, wanting to stay out of the cold. Batman stood alone on the rooftop of a building, keeping a eye on Gotham. There wasn't any crime to be seen tonight, even the criminals wanted to stay out of the cold. Opening his cape to form bat wings, Batman glided down to the streets, keeping to the shadows as he walked. Joker could be hiding in the shadows.

He paused when he heard noises. Screams, cries of pain...where were they coming from? A rape victim...but not just any rape victim...

Jonathan Crane was lying on the ground in front of a group of Joker's henchmen, blood seeping out from under him. 'Joker is not going to be happy when he finds out what his henchmen were doing,' Batman thought. He stood there for a moment before he gave the henchmen a glare that sent them running away. Batman didn't have metahuman abilities; but he was a expert martial artist and detective. 

He turned to see Jonathan; he was wearing his hooded trenchcoat and rags, which had blood stains on them, there were bruises on his stomach, tear stains on his face, and blood dripping from his wounds. 

Jonathan coughed, noticing Batman holding out his hand to help him up. But he looked away, not wanting the Dark Knight to see him like this. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he glanced. Batman was giving him the look that said that he wanted to help him. He whimpered and threw his arms around the other man's chest, crying into his chest. 

Batman found himself hugging him, rubbing his back to comfort him.

"I've got you, Jonathan, it's ok. I'll take you home to heal you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Jonathan are old friends.

Jonathan didn't say much on the ride to the Batcave. He just looked out the window and stared out into the city.

Batman placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. The Batmobile drove through the cave entrance and arrived in the Batcave.

Alfred was surprised when he saw Batman with Scarecrow in the Batmobile.

"Sir, isn't that the Scarecrow in there with you?" he asked.

"I found him being attacked by a group of Joker's henchmen," Batman explained. "I brought him here to heal."

Alfred smiled at his master. "You are a good man, Master Bruce."

Bruce Wayne? Jonathan thought.

"I'll tell you my identity in the morning, Jonathan," said Batman. "You should get some sleep."

Batman led Jonathan to one of the bedrooms of the mansion. Jonathan was in shock as he passed through the elegant house. They made it to the bedroom and Batman led him in.

"Good night," he said, walking to his own room.

"Good night," Jonathan replied as he watched the door close. He laid down on the bed and covered himself with the blanket, falling asleep.


End file.
